Wolf's Blood
by lightneko
Summary: This is my first ever story that I'm writing so please leave comments. It takes place in a virus infected world where only stranded survivors are left. Please post reviews. Much appreciated. If you'd wish to message me outside of please message Thank you.


Forrest Laird

25 March, 2008

Wolf's Blood

Chapter 1

The morning sun started to raise as it casted its warming rays upon the snowy hills and vast luscious green tree tops. Soon, the rays hit a town which lies in ruins at the outskirts of the forest. As the ten foot story buildings were starting to warm up with the morning sun, a young tan girl slowly emerged from the desolate wasteland. Looking around, the young girl yawned and stretched when a morning breeze brush by her, causing her shoulder length black hair to flutter gently upon the breeze. Looking about with curious yet intelligent green eyes, the young adult started to walk towards a once busy but now deserted intersection filled with shops.

"Good morning Alex!" exclaimed the young girl as she entered a small market place door. "Well would you look who it is! It's good to see you this morning Sasha." Alex replied. As Sasha walked over to the countertop to talk to the shopkeeper, Alex went about his usual duties to open the small shop for business. Sasha looked over the supplies that lined the shelves as the sun basked in the window lighting the room up. When she got to the middle of a shelf, something caught the young girl's eye. Looking upon the item at a distance, it glittered brilliantly in the light. Sasha soon started to walk calmly over to the shelf and picked the object up, looking over it gently with her hands. Tilting her head curiously, she turns to the shopkeeper and asked in a soft tone "Alex, what is this?"

Being distracted from his duties by the question, Alex stopped in the middle of opening a box and turned, looking over at Sasha as she stood at the shelf. "Ah, that's just an old necklace that I got off a traveler about a week ago. I figured that it'll catch a pretty penny but so far, with this deadly virus spreading around in the world killing off everyone, I haven't had a customer buy it. But you know how that goes, as civilization decreases, so do sales." Sasha just continued to look upon the silver necklace curiously as the dark green emerald in the middle of the pendant shone once more in the light.

Looking up, Sasha turned her attention to the door as sounds of distant gunfire can be heard. Quickly pocketing the necklace, Sasha ran to the door while dropping a few bills upon the countertop when she ran out. Looking around, she listened more as the sound of more distant gunfire can be heard. Ignoring Alex's questions as to why she ran out, Sasha soon turned and ran down the street, the sun raising more in the sky as it turned from a gentle orange to a now scorching yellow, its rays now baking everything it touches. The day will be long and hot as the young woman ran still towards the end of the ruined town.

It took her only a few moments to reach the end of the town. Standing at the edge of the forest, the sounds of military gunfire rang out upon the land even louder now and the sounds of loud yelps echo throughout the woods. Sasha couldn't help herself but ran into the woods curiously as to why there was so much military action this far out west. Dashing through the trees, she followed a dirt path past the trees which shadowed the forest floor, running more towards the gunfire. Before she knew it, Sasha suddenly appeared within a clearing, the sun blinding her for a few brief seconds as she made the transaction from the shadows to the clearing. After getting her eyesight adjusted, she saw two military men shooting at a pack of caged wolves. Standing silently, she watched the men slaughter the wolves mercilessly as the smell of blood drifts throughout the air. There was one wolf left before Sasha couldn't stand it anymore with the slaughtering. Bending down, she reached within her belt and pulled out a small rusty dagger and silently approached the men from behind. When the men lifted their rifles to end the life of this one last wolf, Sasha gripped the first man by the head and reached around, slitting his throat as blood now stained the ground from the limp body.

Bewildered, the second man soon turned and looked at Sasha. Lifting his rifle to shoot at the woman who now killed his comrade, the man was soon tackled to the ground as Sasha lunged at him. Sitting on top of the man, she started to punch at him in the face repeatedly, the wolf watching on with bright yellow eyes and the wind rustled its white fur. Sasha continued to punch at the man before finally taking the dagger and sent it straight into his heart several times, now finally ending his life.

Standing up slowly, Sasha turned towards the caged wolf panting a bit from the ordeal which just took place. Stepping over the lifeless body of the first man, she slowly stepped forward towards the cage as the wolf stared at her and soon started to growl, taking her as a hostile threat after what just happened. Sasha looked upon him with soft eyes as she put the dagger back in her belt and bent down before the cage, her face soft as the wolf took a defensive stance still. Reaching forward slowly, she took the cage latch and unlatched it, opening the door as she still looked at the wolf, now speaking softly to him. "It's ok... I'm no threat to you."


End file.
